hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Errors
Error cars are Hot Wheels that have something wrong with them, such as mismatched wheels and missing parts. One off-shoot of some Hot Wheels collectors are what are considered as "Error Cars". In general, error cars are examples of Hot Wheels with some sort of odd difference that gets by the manufacturer's Quality Control. There are a lot of different varieties found that can be considered as errors. These would include both vehicle and packaging mistakes. Some of the common vehicle errors are mismatched wheels, missing, broken or loose parts and tampo oddities. Packaging errors include vehicles packaged on the wrong card or blister bubble, cars packaged upside down or turned to the left versus the standard right-facing packaging. What some collectors might see as an "error", if more than one example of the mistake is discovered, others might call it a "Variation". It's impossible to put a value on these oddities, even though they can be far more rare than any other Hot Wheels found. Error Collectors are a niche that determine the value of each individual example. Since errors can be faked, there's not a big demand for them in the secondary market. = Error Hot Wheels = These are examples of errors that have been found. Vehicles found with incorrect/non-matching wheels image:Connor's Ford.jpg|2009 Ford F-150 image:Speed Shark PrpMBsd.JPG|Speed Shark with one rear Matchbox wheel. I found this new in the package, back in '97. This was BEFORE Hot Wheels and Matchbox merged. Unfortunately I removed it from the package, but trust me, I don't fake errors. image:Error_Speed_Blaster.JPG|Beach Blaster missing the chrome on the front wheel. image:Error_Morris.JPG|Morris Wagon with 3-Spoke front and 5-Spoke rear. image:Error_35_caddy_calc.JPG|Black Wall Rear, White Wall Front. 42 Jeep Sp5 front wheels.jpg|Not certain if this is an error or variant. 5sp front wheels, haven't seen this version listed anywhere. AMX error.jpg|The incorrect back wheel seems to be a reasonably common error on this years model. AMX error 2.jpg|The foil missing from the back wheel 'error' still seems to be a fairly rare occurence. Bugatti Veyron Error.jpg|This very rare light blue Bugatti Veyron has the back wheel bent under the chassis. It would be interesting to know if other examples exist? Dodge SRT8.jpg|Here is a Dodge SRT8 with incorrect front wheels. error.JPG|This is a Ferrari 360 Modena from the 2010 Ferrari 5 Pack with the incorrect back wheels. Howlin Heat Error Car.jpg|This Howlin' Heat has most of the spokes missing from the back wheel. Nissan 370z Error Car.jpg|This Nissan 370z has 5sp back wheels. SUNP0128.jpg|The left front wheel on this Classic Caddy is not all White. The wheels are supposed to be WW. 100_4917.JPG|67 Pontiac Firebird 400,Another Wheels. IMG_1368.JPG|This Honda S2000 has 3, standard gold wheels, then the front right wheel is not so standard in black. 100_1393.JPG|The Dodge Challenger Funny Car is missing it's back axle. IMG_6882.JPG|the bottom part of the wheel on this IROC firebird is black. they should be all silver. descargag.jpg|Sixy Beast has Co-Mo wheels in the middle axle. images (2).jpg|BLACK-WHITE Redlineserr.jpg fsdffg.jpg|This Porsche is missing the silver off the front wheel. Volkswagen Brasilia green 2011 front right wheel error.jpg Donington 053.jpg|Back Slider with incorrect back wheels Donington 055.jpg|Fast Fish with small wheels front and back IMG_1145.JPG|front wheels are dif from the back 407131_1840757675898_1749242135_987055_1919091972_n.jpg|Missing interiors,seat and bumper. 407131 1840757675898 1749242135 987055 1919091972 n.jpg 407131 1840757675898 1749242135 987055 1919091972 n.jpg 299127_1493789841919_1749242135_793475_5214359_n.jpg|Missing blow engine 29203_1125830683170_1749242135_243900_1192660_n.jpg|missing surfboard 45792_1177874944244_1749242135_353891_7311096_n.jpg|the roof is gone! 262865_1468290444450_1749242135_764015_8049264_n.jpg|the glass which is connecting with the window's and sunroor wasnt there. 284917_1479033233013_1749242135_777015_4651916_n.jpg|yup...as you can see...the wheels do not match! Photo-0236.jpg|appears to have at least one white/silver wheel can't see back ones 100_2292.JPG|three red wheels and one silver wheel Missing parts image:Error_Zombot.JPG|Zombot missing front axle (I actually talked the Toys R Us Manager into a reduced price since it was "broken". just call me Mr. McCheapee;-) image:Error_Fire_Stopper.JPG|Flame Stopper missing front axle. image:Error_Elcamino.JPG|'68 El Camino Missing engine 67 Firebird 400 no glass.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its windows. Cadillac IMP error.jpg|This cadillac won't win any races with its front axle missing! 67 Chevelle SS 396 Error Car.jpg|This Chevelle SS is missing its windows. Imagesh.jpg|Air Splitter missing its front axle Vwerror3.jpg|Volkswagen Type 181 with no rear axle. DSCN1031.jpg|This Low Drag is missing a fender. DSCN1000.jpg DSCN0994.jpg balmans2.jpg DSC01434.jpg|'69 Shelby GT 500 missing its windshield DSC01630.JPG|ARMORED TRUCK Untitled-2 copy.JPG|Double error? This windows isn't in correct position. And there's some cloth behind the hood. Packaging Errors image:Error_xt3.JPG|XT-3 packaged upside down. image:Error_Silhouette_II.JPG|Silhouette II packaged upside down. image:Error_Tbird.JPG|'57 T-Bird glued to the wrong card. image:Error_krkl_63_Vette_Pack.JPG|'63 Split Window Corvette glued to the wrong card. image:Error_32Ford.JPG|'32 Ford Packaged with a Slideout blister (some might consider it as a package variation). 64 Continental.jpg|'64 Lincoln Continental in '70 Plymouth Superbird packaging. 2010-05-20 10.11.44.jpg|GMC Motorhome facing the wrong way. Drunk Pontiac.jpg|One too many at lunch time perhaps! Image:100 3032.jpg|Olds 442 on Cockney Cab Card. 2010-05-24 10.37.09.jpg|Dairy Delivery Trailer Edition on wrong card. 64 Chevy Impala error.jpg|Doesn't happen too often but a nice one to have in the collection. Camaro.jpg|This is a 2009 issue Corvette in 2010 Scorcher packaging. 18062010576.jpg|The car is the #92 Ground FX but the car belongs to the #94 Urban Agent. Corvette Grand Sport Error.jpg|Corvette Grand Sport upside down on packaging. Picture 003.JPG|Package says 1962 Chevy Bubble Top, should be Mad Propz. 56 Merc Error Car 2.jpg|'56 Merc wrong way in packaging. badder-1.jpg Donington 054.jpg|Buick GSX wrong way in packaging Donington 056.jpg|67 Camaro wrong way in packaging DSCN0824.JPG|Ford Stake Bed in a Zender Fact 4 packaging Photo-0235.jpg|Two Toyota Tundras going opposite directions Card Errors 2010-05-24 10.29.32.jpg|Jet Threat is mispelled on card. 2011 HW Premiere, TM symbol or ® symbol?.jpg|Different writing between ™ symbol and ® symbol for 2011 HW Premiere (New Models) cards, not sure about the ® is error or not. 185339 1473806222341 1749242135 771783 6458218 n.jpg|one on the top suppouse to be OCC Super Thunt. But what was in side is Reguler thunt! Tampo Errors / Wrong Placement image:Tampo Error 1.jpg|The tampo on top is offset so much, it cuts into wheel well. The vehicle below also has tampo offset, but not as extreme. Acura NSX smudged tampo.jpg|This NSX has a very smudged tampo on the door. Dodge Viper silver tampo on door and sill.jpg|This Dodge Viper has a silver tampo line across the door and a very heavy silver line across the bottom sill. Image:100 4726.jpg|The passenger side 1/4 panel tampo is shredded on this 69 Charger. Image:100 9085.jpg|The center section of the side is painted silver on this yellow '63 Corvette Grand Sport. 67 Chevelle SS.jpg|This '67 Chevelle SS is missing its tampo print. 67 chevelle ss error.jpg|The dark red '67 Chevelle SS also missing its tampo. 67 Firebird 400 no tampo.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its tampo print. Image:100 8336.jpg|This Firebird 400 tampo is shredded. Image:100 8479.jpg|This 69 Cougar Eliminator tampo is smeared & off-line, but you can still see the original. Custom 42 Jeep CJ-2A.jpg|This Custom '42 Jeep is missing its door tampos. I now have 3 of these so it may just be a variant. ERROR.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 with displaced tail lights. 68 Mustang Tampo Error.jpg|Someone kinda forgot to finish the stripe on this Mustang!! IMAG0425.jpg|Ferrari 458 missing the Pininfarina logo on sides 241.JPG|the bottom car does not have decals 239.JPG|no decals 242.JPG|found two error custom 11 camaro's short cards without decals at walmart Coloring Errors Image:2010 So Fine green error 02.jpg|This So Fine has an only partly chromed grille, rest is black. This is a very rare error (possibly unique?) Loose, misplaced, or extra parts image:Error_Shadow_Ket.JPG|Shadow Jet with unattached canopy. image:Error_Double_Vision.JPG|Double Vision Engine attached backwards (some might consider it as a variation). image:Error_krkl_63_Vette.JPG|Packaged with an extra axle with one wheel attached. Corvette Grand Sport Error 3.jpg|The interior of this 'vette has been inserted incorrectly. 56 Merc Error Car.jpg|This '56 Merc was very badly assembled. IMG_0773.JPG|A Nissan GTR 2010 model with a front left hanging off. Donington 057.jpg|RetroActive with engine loose in packaging Donington 058.jpg|Armoured Truck with back door loose in packaging Donington 064.jpg|Ford GT incorrect assembly Donington 063.jpg|56 Merc with melted back lights Donington 065.jpg|Lamborghini Roadster with excess flashing on wheel arch Body error, right rear wheel lock.jpg|A '63 Studebaker Champ with body error at the right rear wheel 318669_1510636703080_1749242135_813474_5620181_n.jpg|Batman need a new licencedmechanic to fix the engine potition to make his Batmobile can go and start action! 190015_1320130500544_1749242135_593844_8091905_n.jpg|what catagories should i put this one??? The one on the top come out with larger back wheels and the body look more fat than others.... Category:Definitions Category:Articles